


My, What Little Patience You Have

by AsexualDerek (Cammerel)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beta form sex, Established Relationship, Knotting, Little Red Stiles, M/M, RP, Rough Sex, Short, Top!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammerel/pseuds/AsexualDerek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles convinces Derek to be the Big Bad Wolf for Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My, What Little Patience You Have

He was already sweating under the [fur suit](http://25.media.tumblr.com/f5fe1da0c276c738fb42611ab97c1579/tumblr_mn3s0nJlq71rxjbyoo1_250.png), and it was far too late to take it back and get something simple. Stiles had insisted on this one, with the open face, and Derek had spent an embarrassing amount of time doing the makeup, trying to make it perfect.

The alpha pulled the headpiece onto his shoulders and looked down at his furry paws before he reached back to grab at his fluffy tail. He didn’t like the light gray color, preferring his own black coat because this one kept driving him mad along the periphery of his sight. But he couldn’t say ‘no’ to his mate, no matter how many buckets of sweat were going to be puddling in the paws of his feet.

Derek sighed and waited for Stiles to finish up, thanking himself for only wearing his boxers under the suit. He pawed at the ears and sighed again, almost whimpering in annoyance, he fucking hated Halloween.

* * *

Stiles sat impatiently in his computer chair as Lydia finished up the last few touches of his make-up, rubbing his smooth legs together in fascination as she blotted his lips with a napkin. He knew Derek was waiting downstairs, because he’d heard the front door open and close, and he was anxious to present himself, intent to show Mr. McBroody Pants that dressing up for Halloween could be fun.

Lydia smiled and backed up, observing her work before helping Stiles up to his feet, “Derek isn’t gonna know what hit him, go check yourself out.”

Stiles tried not to wobble in his heels as he walked out of his room and to the bathroom, flipping the light on and gaping when he saw [himself](http://24.media.tumblr.com/7ca3e5b95d9350476715257690360ecf/tumblr_mn3s0nJlq71rxjbyoo2_250.png); long, soft brown hair cascading down over his shoulders, red, plump lips and smokey eyes. These were all minor details of course, Derek probably wouldn’t bat an eyelash at any of that. What would probably get his wolf’s attention, was the lack of hair on his body and the pair of [lacy red panties](http://24.media.tumblr.com/089b73e8acc837dbd2b850f527c5127e/tumblr_mn3s0nJlq71rxjbyoo3_r1_500.jpg) he was sporting underneath his skirt.

Stiles smirked at himself and tugged the cloak up into place, shutting the bathroom light off before letting Lydia help him down the steps so he didn’t break his damn neck.

After reaching the bottom of the steps, Lydia patted Stiles on the back and left them alone, thankfully. The expression he was hoping to elicit from Derek was one he wanted to experience for himself, and himself only. He straightened his back and took a deep breath before heading into the living room and had to cover his mouth when he saw the big, fluffy tail protruding from his mate’s backside and the soft looking ears poking out from atop Derek’s head, “My my, what big ears you have.”

“Stiles,” Derek started to argue as he turned and stopped. His eyes widened as he stared at the younger man, trying to take the entirety of his mate in at once, and having to do it a few more times before he fully comprehended what he was looking at. He would’ve almost been convinced that he wasn’t even looking at **Stiles** , if he couldn’t smell his mate, taste the sweet, spiced scent on his tongue, and his mouth watered.

The soft white, frilled shirt under a red plaid corset, fake breasts of some sort to fill the top - it didn’t concern Derek - his eyes were stuck on the frilly red skirt and the white stockings below - and the black bows, the heels, the red hood, the long hair, the wicker basket. The alpha’s eyes went back up to Stiles’s, taking in the round, tawny, dark honey color of them and he stepped forward numbly. He took Stiles’s arm and turned it over, then glanced at his legs in confusion before staring into his eyes again.

“Stiles,” He said breathlessly, mouth as dry as a desert.

“Yeah,” Stiles smirked and nodded knowingly, because that’s exactly the reaction he’d wanted, “That’s my name, big guy, don’t wear it out.”

Clutching the wicker basket to his side, he stepped closer to the alpha and smoothed his palm over the soft, furry costume, “You look cute, sweaty and constipated, but cute. Oh! And if you promise to keep your complaining to a minimum, I have a surprise for you.”

Derek narrowed his brows and leaned in carefully, touching Stiles’s neck with one paw and scenting the other side without touching his mate’s skin with his nose. His other hand reached out and grabbed Stiles’s waist, “A surprise?” He asked, breathing in the younger man one more time before pulling back, “There’s more than _this_?”

Stiles smiled wider and nodded slowly, his palm smoothing up to clasp Derek’s shoulder as he leaned in closer and stared his mate in the eyes, “Why don’t you reach up under my skirt and find out?” He watched Derek's face intently and pressed a small kiss to his boyfriend's lips, suddenly thankful that Lydia had used the kind of lipstick that didn't come off for 12 hours.

The alpha’s eyes widened and his right arm moved around Stiles’s waist, resting a large furry paw on the small of the younger man’s back, pulling him against Derek’s body as he raised a thick brow curiously. He reached down with his left and pushed up the frilled skirt - the paw hindered his sense of feeling, but it was unmistakable - he could make out the tight panties, but didn’t duck to look at them as he stared into his mate’s eyes.

“Stiles,” He said again, and covered the younger man’s bulge with his furry paw, “You’re unbelievable.”

“Yeah, but you like it,” Stiles said, still smiling as he raised a brow and pushed Derek’s hand away, “Paws off, we’re gonna be late.” He chuckled a little at his own joke and pulled Derek out of the house after locking up, heels clacking against the cement as they walked to the alpha’s car.

“If you can actually tolerate staying at the party for at least an hour, I may let you help me undress later.”

Like Stiles could stop Derek from doing so, regardless. The alpha followed Stiles, eyes looking along his backside, down to his mate’s calves as he fought groaning. He pulled off his headpiece and threw it in the back of the car before climbing into the driver’s side.

“I can handle an hour,” He said, watching Stiles take the passenger’s side seat before he buckled up and started the car, reaching over to rest his paw on the smaller man’s left leg as he pulled out of the driveway and pried his eyes from Stiles.

Stiles buckled himself in and spread his legs shamelessly, skirt riding up higher on his thighs and he looked at Derek, eyes raking down over the alpha’s body, “Shame that’s a full body costume, kinda wanted to give you road head on the way there.”

He licked his lips teasingly and grinned at his mate, “Unfortunate, huh?”

“You keep saying things like that, and we won’t get to the party at **all** ,” Derek said, turning to look at Stiles as his eyes flashed red and his real fangs descended, “I’m having a hard enough of a time not bending you over the hood and ripping those little panties down to your ankles.”

It made him feel all sorts of weird and awkward, getting hard in a furry wolf suit, but he didn’t really care. His mate’s legs were as smooth as a baby’s bottom, and Stiles’s cock was nestled within the confines of something tight and lacy, he was lucky that ‘hard’ was all he was.

Stiles threw his head back against the headrest and chuckled, covering Derek’s hand with his own, “Alright, alright,” He said, playing idly with his fake hair, “I’ll be good... for now. I can’t make any promises about later, though.” Relaxing against the seat a little more, Stiles closed his legs a bit and laced their fingers together.

“Later,” Derek said, voice low and lips pressed together afterwards, saying it almost as a forewarning to his mate. And he’d pretend, until then, that Stiles’s current state wasn’t driving him mad on the inside, that his wolf wasn’t wanting to claim little red for his own. He gripped the steering wheel through his paw and kept his gaze firmly on the road, curling his hand into Stiles’s and trying to ignore the heat of his suit.

Stiles stayed quiet for the rest of the car ride and when they pulled up in front of Lydia’s, he could hear the music coming from inside of the house. How she managed to make things happen in such a short period of time would never cease to amaze him. He unbuckled his seat belt and turned to smile at Derek, “I really hope you plan on dancing with me.”

Derek reached back and grabbed the headpiece, pulling it on and looking at Stiles for a moment, staring longingly at his body before he reached over and lifted up the front of the younger man’s skirt. He took a deep breath before nodding and opening the car door, “Yeah, I’ll dance with you,” He replied before climbing out.

Stiles gaped and shoved his skirt back down before clambering out of the car, almost tripping as he made his way to the werewolf’s side, “You’re such a perv, you know that? I think you’re like, a bigger perv than me and I didn’t think that was possible. It’s kinda hot.” He kissed Derek on the cheek and walked a little faster, purposefully walking in front of the alpha to tease him, hips swaying as they made their way through the front door.

“I’m just reminding myself that it’s worth it,” Derek said, smirking as he watched the back of Stiles’s skirt bounce with his movements.

The alpha locked up the car, moving forward to tuck the keys in his mate’s little basket before joining his side and resting his hand on the small of Stiles’s back as they walked into the spooked-out house.

He was uncomfortable in the suit, but he kept his mouth shut - even though he was sure he could get some from Stiles afterwards, complaints or not - he wanted to please his mate, to let Stiles have this for himself, and not filled with memories of Derek complaining about the tag scratching his backside, or the sweat drizzling down his legs.

“Objectifying me is your way of reminding yourself that spending a nice evening with your mate is worth it?” Stiles asked and covered his heart with his hand, feigning to be heartbroken as he sniffled, “That hurts, sourwolf.” It didn’t bother him, though. If anything, he fucking loved knowing that Derek wanted him that way, took pride in knowing that he bagged a super hot alpha werewolf that liked his body just as much as the rest of him.

Stiles sat the basket down under the stand in the foyer and grabbed a sucker from the candy bowl, smirking at his mate as he unwrapped it and popped it in his mouth.

Derek watched Stiles hungrily, ignoring the soft, subtle comment from Jackson a good ways away about keeping your sex life at home, “You’re not with me for the romance,” He said, grabbing up a blueberry jollyrancher and unwrapping it.

It was ironic, because that was only **kind of** a lie - Derek could be romantic, when he didn’t mean to. But he knew what his mate liked to hear, and it wasn’t **just** sweet little nothings, “Objectifying you is the _only_ way I can remind myself that spending a nice evening with my mate, in a wolf suit, is worth it.”

He leaned in, smirking at Stiles and looking down to his skirt pointedly, “And it will be.”

Stiles pulled the lollipop out of his mouth with a slight pop sound, heart rate accelerating as he advanced on the alpha and cornered him, “And what if I don’t put out?” He asked, just loud enough for his mate to hear, ignoring the music playing and the people dancing all around them.

“Then I’ll _make_ you,” Derek growled lowly, and his eyes flashed. Stiles was such a coy tease, more subtle than the alpha was, and he could remember how taken by surprise he was, when he’d learned just _how_ his mate could be. The younger man was dangerous in that way, confusing some times, and it’d led to fights more often than not, in the beginning, just because Derek misunderstood.

“Yeah?” Stiles asked, smiling slowly and glancing at Derek’s mouth as he moved closer, pinning the werewolf in place with just his hips, “Gonna go all alpha on me and just take it? Mount me and **make** me like it?” He looked over his shoulder to make sure no one was paying them any mind before subtly reaching between their bodies and grasping his mate’s cock through the costume, putting the sucker back in his mouth with his other hand.

Derek watched the stick of the lollipop move with the slide of Stiles's tongue and he met his mate’s eyes, “Yes,” He said, growling even more now, “I’ll mount you dry, I won’t even prep you.”

He grabbed Stiles's neck within his paw as he leaned in and whispered, “I don’t care if you like it or not, it’ll just be for /me/. You’ll just be along for the ride, gaping, screaming, clawing, and I’ll mark you up in ways that won’t go away.” He could hear Jackson making gagging sounds now, and it honestly pleased him.

Stiles’s breath hitched and his pupils dilated with arousal, cock hardening within the confines of his panties. He liked to tease Derek, did it as often as he could, but when the older man teased back, he realized just how weak-willed he actually was, because he couldn’t keep up the charade afterwards.

“Well, if that’s the case,” Stiles whispered and let go of the alpha’s cock, “I’m not so sure if I should put out, but I’m thinking that maybe I shouldn’t. You gonna pin me down so I can’t move?”

“Pin you down, fuck you raw, fill you up,” Derek responded, hearing even Scott and Erica start complaining about them, and he chuckled as he ran a paw down the side of his mate’s corset, “You won’t be able to walk or sit right for weeks after I’m done. Your ass, shades of black and blue.” He tilted his head as he heard Scott ask why they even came to the party if they were gonna spend it dirty talking to one another in a corner.

Stiles nodded slowly as he listened to his mate before leaning to throw his sucker away a few feet away, hands moving to grab Derek’s wrists, “So I’m thinking parties and music and hanging out with my friends is a little over rated.”

He smirked and pulled the werewolf from the corner, “You wouldn’t happen to wanna get out of here and out of that costume, would you? I mean, unless you wanna stay here and **socialize** , dance a little."

Derek raised a brow at his mate’s impatience, “I’m only here because you wanted to be here,” He said evasively, just in case it was an admittance trap. He was already doing so well to distract Stiles, the last thing he wanted to do was take a step in the opposite direction. It was also a funny way of saying ‘it’s your choice, whether to choose to be in control, or not - to have a choice or not, is your choice’.

Stiles sighed when Derek’s answer fell a little short of what he’d been expecting. He’d been hoping for a little more enthusiasm, for his mate to be just as gone on the conversation as he’d been, “Thanks for the indirect answer and for effectively killing my boner.”

He raised his brows at his mate and looked back over his shoulder at the people dancing, idea already forming to make Derek jealous, just to see the werewolf get all growly and possessive, “I’m gonna go dance my fine little ass off, guess you can stand over here and scowl and decide on whether or not you wanna fuck me.” He patted the alpha on the chest and walked away, smirking to himself, because he knew his plan would likely result in the alpha carrying him out of the house like a caveman.

Stiles weaseled his way in between the people dancing and began to do so himself, chuckling as some random guy started grinding up behind him, eyes meeting Derek’s as if to say ‘are you really gonna let this happen?’.

Derek knew his mate was messing with him - and would’ve been fine with letting the younger man be, just to get him back for what he did to the alpha some times - but he couldn’t help the fury building inside of him as the man just behind Stiles started practically rutting against his mate and Derek moved at once.

He shoved his way between them, taking Stiles’s arm in one furry paw and grabbing the other guy by the throat, “That’s mine,” He said, pushing him back and turning to look at his mate, “And you **know** better.” Stiles was a troublemaker, he always had been, it was one of the things that seriously ticked Derek off. He knew the younger man liked him displaying his dominance, but it wasn’t easy restraining himself from ripping people’s throats out.

Stiles smirked and wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck, leaning in to whisper in his mate’s ear, “I **do** know better, so maybe you should put me in my place.” He leaned back to look at the werewolf’s face, taking in his features and how those stubborn eyebrows furrowed, “Punish me for it,” He breathed heatedly against the alpha’s lips.

Derek took the younger man’s jaw in his hand and stared at him for a moment before kneeling slightly and throwing Stiles over his shoulder. He didn’t bother covering his mate’s ass, all skirt lifted, exposing his panties, it was his, and everyone else could just **wish** it was theirs.

The alpha smirked as he moved to where they’d been before, grabbing up the basket and walking to the door, one arm wrapped around Stiles’s legs as he flashed Jackson a dark look before he left.

Stiles yelped when Derek lifted him but beamed otherwise, waved at Scott on the way out and earned a grimace in return. “This is more like it,” He exclaimed, reaching down to squeeze the alpha’s ass cheeks on the way to the car, “Love when you get like this, it’s so fucking hot.”

He continued to mumble mindlessly as he was jostled around on the werewolf’s shoulder, “Like you have no idea, literally makes me wanna drop to my knees to suck your dick.”

Derek growled, still grinning enough to show teeth, “You’ll be **lucky** if I let you,” He said, turning to bite the outside of his mate’s left leg.

There wasn’t really anyone outside and, the moment he was passed them all, he pulled off one of the paws of the suit, dropped it in the basket and reached up, smoothing his palm over Stiles’s ass. His hand moved down to the drop in the fabric between his mate's legs, where his balls were forced under the lace and he growled low again, pressing his fingers under them and rubbing Stiles’s prostate, “ **Mine** ,” He huffed.

“Oh my **God** ,” Stiles moaned and squirmed helplessly, cheeks flushing, “Y-Yeah, I’m yours.”

He looked around the best he could and didn’t really see anyone, which was probably a good thing, because he wasn’t sure if he could wait until they got back to his place, “Come on, Derek, put me down now. I wanna touch you.”

The alpha didn’t respond as he walked passed the Camaro, continuing on across the road, into the darkness of the forest beyond, far enough until he was satisfied, leaping over the large wall of the property, onto the other side and he set Stiles down. He pushed the younger man against the granite, dropping the basket and pulling off his headpiece, biting along his mate’s jaw and neck as he growled and held Stiles’s waist in place.

Stiles reached up automatically and fisted handfuls of his mate’s hair, tilting his head and baring his neck a little more for Derek as he tried to writhe forward, “Costume, off, now.” He reached back behind the werewolf and scrambled for the velcro holding it closed, ripping it open and shoving the furry fabric down over the alpha’s shoulders.

“Holy shit, you’re sweating pretty bad,” He observed breathlessly, smoothing his palms over his mate’s slick chest, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“You asked me not to complain,” Derek said as he removed the other paw and pushed the suit down and off completely, “So I didn’t.”

He untied little red’s hood and pushed the hair out of the way, biting Stiles’s neck hard as he breathed in his mate, the sharp arousal - he could practically taste the pre-come smearing against those red panties. The alpha lifted the skirt and cupped the front of the underwear and held the other side of the younger man’s neck, teeth descending and scraping over Stiles’s salty skin.

“Yeah, but dude, if you were uncomfort- _ah_ ,” Stiles gasped and reached down into his top, grabbing the fake breasts and slinging them elsewhere before grabbing at his mate’s shoulders, trying to pull him closer, “Still could've said something.” He arched into the werewolf’s hand and groaned impatiently, fingers tangling back up into Derek’s hair as he pulled him into a kiss.

Derek kissed back fiercely, drawing the fabric away just enough so that his mate’s cock head poked out and he brushed it with his thumb, “You **told** me not to complain,” Derek repeated, more growl than words, “I didn’t wanna spoil it for you.”

He stood back, turning Stiles around and dropping to his knees as he lifted the back of the skirt. He held his mate in place as he nosed the soft lace below Stiles’s ass before reaching out to pull it down. Derek groaned as he licked between the tight cheeks, palms dropping to smack the skin and grip the younger man’s ass in his hands.

“You’re my mate, I care if you’re miserable,” Stiles snorted and his eyes widened as Derek turned him around, palms flattening against the wall, “You wouldn’t have spoiled- _Oh my God_.” He tried rocking his hips back eagerly, body shuddering from the smack and Derek's tongue, “Do it again, **please**?” He liked the slight sting, liked being able to feel where the alpha struck him long after they were done, liked the way his skin heated.

Derek smirked and repeated the motion once more before he stood up and pushed his boxers down his legs. He took the wig from his mate’s shoulders, the hood as well, and set them down with his suit before he changed, claws coming out, fur spreading out on his cheeks and he ran his palm up the corset as he growled.

He leaned in, pressing his dick to his mate’s backside and huffing against Stiles’s neck, “ **Mine**.” He started biting here and there, sucking the skin between his teeth and teasingly rutting against his mate’s hole.

Stiles reached back the best he could, fingertips scratching through the fur on Derek’s cheeks and he smiled as he bared his neck a little more, submitting to his mate completely, “I’m yours.” He felt his own cock twitch anxiously as he pressed back, eyelids fluttering closed when he felt the tip of the werewolf’s length, “Come on, Derek, don't make me beg."

Derek’s body shook as Stiles submitted to him and he scented his mate, biting and then licking after his teeth. He held the younger man’s upper half in place and yanked the lower half back, the alpha’s hips shifting slightly as he started pushing in. He was already slick with sweat and pre-come, but there was still the pull of resistance. Derek ignored it for the most part, not only impatient, but he’d promised his mate - without prep - and that’s what Stiles was going to get.

He pulled out and pressed forward a couple more times, carefully making sure that his mate would give way before finally being able to bury himself to his knot, all of the while growling and biting, clawing at Stiles’s thighs and bending his mate’s knees.

Stiles’s brows furrowed together and he cried out as he felt his mate fill him up agonizingly slow, hand moving to cover Derek’s, pads of his fingers moving over the werewolf’s claws to distract himself from the burn, “Fuck, I love you, love this.” He took a deep breath and shoved himself back on the alpha’s length, trembling as his body acclimated to the werewolf’s girth.

“Mine,” Derek panted against Stiles’s neck, trying to think clearly as he listened to his mate. The younger man knew he reciprocated, but he was limited on words coming out sounding right, and he didn’t want to make Stiles laugh, he wanted to fuck him breathless.

He was slow for only a moment before he grabbed the younger man tightly in his arms and he started moving, rutting quickly. He held Stiles’s body close as he slammed in, quick and fevered, puffs of breath wetting his mate’s neck.

“Yours, big guy,” Stiles all but sobbed, body jolting with the werewolf’s movements, “All yours, always.” His cock bobbed helplessly as he clenched down on Derek’s length and melted into the solid wall of a man holding him, left hand dropping to grip himself, tugging and teasing in time with his mate’s thrusts.

Derek licked the back of the younger man’s neck, claws gripping the corset as he felt the tightness of his mate around him and he whimpered, “Stiles.”

He slowly pulled them back from the wall, down to their hands and knees as he mounted Stiles, fucking his knot into the tight body beneath him, thrusting into his mate so quick that each slam of his hips into the younger man’s caused him to growl or gasp. He’d start swelling soon, he knew he was close, but he kept moving, drawing it out.

Stiles fisted a handful of grass and leaves, arching his body for the right angle as his other hand fisted his cock, warmth coiling in the pit of his stomach as he felt the beginnings of his mate’s knot, “ **Derek** , so close.”

Clenching his eyes shut, he rocked back to meet the alpha’s hips, looking back over his shoulder to grin at the werewolf. He could feel little twigs digging into his knees, likely tearing skin with the ferocity of his mate’s thrusts, but he couldn’t be bothered to care.

The way Derek’s cock brushed over his prostate and the dull burn and stretch from the larger man’s knot was enough to distract him, enough to satisfy him and push him over the edge. Stiles tensed and gasped as he came, body damn near convulsing as he painted the ground beneath him with come, gasping for breath.

“Fuck, Stiles,” Derek gasped as he shortened his thrusts, keeping his knot inside of his mate as it started swelling rapidly. He stopped as it stretched the younger man and he all but purred contentedly as he came, breaths stammering as the warmth surrounded his cock and he twitched.

Derek huffed finally, breathing so deep that he pushed Stiles down with it. He leaned in, licking sweat from along his mate’s jaw until he reached the soft, sweet lips and he devoured them, tongue sliding inside, lapping as his sharp canines dug into the younger man’s skin.

Stiles kissed back intensely and smiled, hand reaching up to touch Derek’s furred cheek, “See?” He said breathlessly, flicking the tip of the alpha’s nose with his tongue before slumping more against the ground, “Halloween isn’t so bad.”

He breathed slow and careful, trying not to think about the bugs that’d likely be all over him soon, “I’m so making you wash me off later.”

Derek changed back before he rolled onto his side, “We could’ve easily done this at the house,” He said as he ran his hand over the corset, “Getting back isn’t going to be nearly as amusing as getting _here_ was.”


End file.
